The Man Who Never Was
by Elijah Smith92
Summary: After several months, Luke finally returns home from University. Yet his return home is overshadowed by what has been called "The New Golden Age" of the human race.


**Note:** This is written in script form.

**Warning: **Adventures take place in America, not in Britain.

**The Sarah Jane Adventures:**

**The Man Who Never Was:**

**PART 1:**

_We start off by seeing a young man warmly dressed as he holds a microphone in his hands waiting for the camera man to give him the signal to start talking. At the signal of the camera man, we convert to seeing the news reporter as if we were watching him from the television._

News Reporter: "Good morning Chicago. We are live at Decrossë University, where within five minutes, Dr. Viscar and his group of Turkish scientists will announce, what Dr. Viscar states will change human history forever."

_As the News Reporter finishes talking, he moves aside and the camera focuses on an oak podium where an old white hair man and a group of young scientists, both male and female, surround him._

_As the old man fixes the microphone the podium has wind can be seen moving his and his group white lab coat. The podium rests mounted in the middle of a huge stage that is covered in the colors of the Decrossë University._

Dr. Viscar: _His voice is rasp, but deep, _"After months of dedicated research my team and I have moved mankind on step further into the 22nd Century. Today at approximately (_he looks at his watch_) 3 P.M Decrossë University with the approval of the FDA and the CDC begin the first clinical trial on humans to test a vaccine that promises to boost the immune system to a level that diseases like HIV/AIDs will no longer be able to deteriorate human life!"

_The crowd around the stage is in silence for a brief moment, but then bursts into applause. _

Dr. Viscar: "Indeed this is a milestone. However at the same time Chicago will launch a rocket that's faster than any other, which my team has worked on, that will target a certain part of space to gather more information on a planet that shows life like our own exists on it."

_Again the crowd broke into applause and with them Dr. Viscar and his group left the stage. The camera refocuses on the News Reporter._

News Reporter: "There you have it Chicago. The human race will take its first steps towards the 22nd Century thanks to Dr. Viscar and his team. It seems that today, January 6, is indeed a day to celebrate for nothing can go wrong…."

_The News Reporter smiles and with it the theme song and credits begin to role._

**The Man Who Never Was:**

**Part 1:**

_After the titles, the screen will display "Two Day Before" with Tuesday in parenthesis. The camera shows us the façade of a building. The building is a brown-red brick house, about three stories high with a classic design that seemed to a mixture between Victorian-era houses and contemporary architecture. _

_Then the scene changes from the house to a scene where a rather young graceful looking older woman is seen talking on the phone in her living room._

Sarah Jane: "Hello?"

_As soon as Sarah Jane says Hello, the scene changes to a bird's eye view of Yale University and the voice of a teenage boy is heard. _

Luke: "Mom? It's Luke."

_Luke is in his dorm room that seems to in a mess as clothes are on his bed and as he speaks to his Mom, we see that clothes are also on the floor. _

Sarah Jane: "Luke? Is that really you? You usually call me via your laptop."

_The scene returns to Luke in his dorm, we see him holding the phone with his shoulder as he picks clothes from the floor and throws them onto his bed. _

Luke: "True, but I just put my laptop into my suitcase."

_The scene returns to the living room of Number 13 of Ealing Street. _

Sarah Jane: _With a face of alertness _"Suitcase? Are you planning on travelling somewhere Luke?"

Luke: "I am. I'm returning home this Thursday."

_Luke is seen packing clothes into his suitcase that is on top of his bed. _

Sarah Jane: "What? Really?"

Luke: _With a smile _"Yes Mom, I am packing right now and my plane leaves tomorrow night, so I should be there by Thursday morning."

Sarah Jane: "Oh well I guess I better get started!"

Luke: "Started? Started on what Mom?"

Sarah Jane: "I've said enough. I'm let you go Luke so you can finish packing, I'll see you Thursday morning then. Bye."

Luke: "Bye Mom, take care."

Sarah Jane: "Take care Luke and have a safe flight."

_Sarah Jane and Luke hang up the phone. The scene now focuses on Sarah Jane who is smiling and with a deep breath to make sure this is real and walks out of the living room with joy._

Day: Thursday

_The television screen will display two days later with Thursday in parenthesis. We find ourselves in the living of Sarah Jane's house. The tan walls and ceiling of the living room are decorated with brightly colored balloons with a banner that reads "Welcome Back Luke," hanging from the living room entrance. _

_We see Sarah Jane hanging balloons as Rani and Clyde hang streamers across the room. Suddenly we hear the voice of Mr. Smith calling from the attic._

Mr. Smith: "ALTER! ALTER! SPACE CRAFT DETECTED!

_We see Sarah Jane, Rani, and Clyde run up the stairs and then see them enter the attic (the attic is overwhelmed with alien artifacts and to the right of the entrance is a brick chimney that is in fact Mr. Smith, the super-alien computer). _

_Mr. Smith is found showing the current location of the space craft. _

Mr. Smith: _At the presence of Sarah Jane_ "Sarah Jane although I would like Luke to have his welcome back party, the space craft that just landed is in need of urgent priority."

Sarah Jane: "What does the ship contain?"

Mr. Smith: _Showing an image of the craft and then of the alien within _"The craft contains the baby life form of a Hevox."

Clyde: "What's a Hevox?"

Mr. Smith: "Hevoxes are a species of aliens that are known to have a high rate of beneficial mutations. As a result of their mutations species have been able to survive extinction brought on by disease. "

Clyde: "So they're like a walking hospital with cures for everything?"

Mr. Smith: "Yes."

Rani: "So why did this baby land here?"

Mr. Smith: "It didn't Rani. The craft collided with a meteor outside the solar system causing it to crash land near Ealing Street."

Sarah Jane: "Show Location."

_The screen of Mr. Smith changes to a map showing Eagling street, the surrounding streets, and a red blink dot that shows the crash site of the ship._

Mr. Smith: "Sarah Jane I'm intercepting a CORE message. It seems CORE satellites have also located the craft and are on their way to the site."

Sarah Jane: "Can you stop the transmission?"

_Sarah Jane is seen going to the back of the attic, where her red coach and desk with her computer are, getting her coat and she talks to Mr. Smith._

Mr. Smith: "Of course Sarah Jane."

_Sarah Jane begins to walk towards the attic door and motions to Rani and Clyde to head downstairs. _

Sarah Jane: _Holding the attic door and looking at Mr. Smith _"Don't transmit that message Mr. Smith until I call you, ok?"

Mr. Smith: "Understood."

_The scene cuts to the front of Sarah Jane's house as she, Rani, and Clyde make their way to her car._

Rani: _Wrapping her wool coat tightly around her _"What about Luke Sarah Jane?"

Clyde: "What's CORE?"

Sarah Jane: _As she opens the door of the car _"I've let a message with Mr. Smith in case Luke comes home before we arrive."

Clyde: _As he enters the car _"What about CORE?"

Sarah Jane: _Voice is heard coming from within the car_ "I'll explain later."

_As Sarah Jane drives off the drive away, the scene beings to fade and we hear the sound of airplane engines and as the scene clears we see the interior of Mid-Way Airport._

_The airport is very crowded and a variety of noises can be heard, people talking on the phone, children crying, and the voice of the announcer tell awaiting passengers that their plane is ready to be boarded. The camera at first focuses on the crowd of people, but then focuses on the burry image of young teenager, Luke Smith._

_We see Luke fiddle with his red cell phone. We are shown the screen of Luke's phone which displays a message reading "1 Unread Message." He clicks on the "View" option and the message unread reads as follows "Sorry we can't pick you up Luke-Mom."_

_Luke displays a facial expression of sadness as he turns off his cell phone. We see him walk out of the airport and the scene cuts as Luke enters a Chicago Taxi that displays an ad for the Chicago Auto Show._

_The next scene we see is that of the taxi pulling up to the house of Sarah Jane Smith. Luke comes out of the taxi, pays the drive, who then drives away leaving Luke alone staring that familiar yet unfamiliar building that is his house._

_As Luke begins to walk towards the building it begins to snow._

_The camera faces the main door of the house and we see Luke enter._

Luke: "Mom?"

Mr. Smith: "Luke?"

Luke: _As he removes his black coat, blue scarf, and puts down his bags on the floor _"Mr. Smith?"

_We see Luke coming up the stairs to the attic._

_The camera is within the attic and Luke enters. Mr. Smith is on, his screen displays the usual colorful jellyfish-like motion patterns._

Luke: "Mr. Smith where's Mom? Why didn't she go pick me up? Where's Rani and Clyde?"

Mr. Smith: _Displaying the space craft that crashed and the alien within _"Your Mom, Rani, and Clyde have gone to help a Hevoxian space ship that crashed landed."

Luke: _With the same sad facial expression _"Oh…"

Mr. Smith: "Is there anything I can help you with Luke?"

_Luke shakes his head and digs into his pockets for his red cell phone. Once turned on we see him dial and after a few second hangs up._

_Besides Luke we see a bright mixture of lights appear and once gone we see a small-robotic looking dog, K-9._

K-9: _Moving is head up and down _"All functions are operational. Hello Master Luke…Mr. Smith."

Mr. Smith: "Welcome back K-9. It seems you picked up a new trick."

K-9: "No Mr. Smith, dogs can't be taught new tricks, unlike computers."

Luke: _Standing between Mr. Smith and K-9 _"Don't start you two. Now behave, I'm going to unpack."

_Luke opens the attic door and after looking back at the small metallic dog, K-9, and Mr. Smith, the super computer with his hundreds of buttons and colorful wires, walked down to his room._

_The next scene we see is that of Luke walking into his old room. The room is brightly lit and as with his arrival the room has been cleaned and his bed has been made. _

_As Luke enters his room the camera cuts to an interior view of his room. Luke places his luggage on the floor and the black book bag that has his laptop is place on top of his neatly made bed. _

_After placing his luggage on the floor and book bag on the bed, he walks to his tall dark brown dresser which has a 32 inch flat HD LCD television on top of it. He opens one of the drawers and takes out a small black remote control. He steps back from the dresser and points the control to the television, it turns on. _

_Luke then places the control on a small dresser that's besides his bed. The camera at this point is just observing Luke, but then slowly focuses on what is coming from the television._

_Luke is seen unpacking his clothes and placing then in the closet or on the dresser that has the television on top of it. The screen of the television is burry, but the noise that is being broadcasted from it is heard clearly. What the noise is is the voice of the news reporter that was seen at the being of the episode, in fact, the broadcast is the same. _

_After hearing "…what Dr. Viscar states will change human history forever," Luke turns to the television and then looks about for the control and once he has it in his hands turns the volume up._

Dr. Viscar: _His voice is rasp, but deep, _"After months of dedicated research my team and I have moved mankind on step further into the 22nd Century. Today at approximately (_he looks at his watch_) 3 P.M Decrossë University with the approval of the FDA and the CDC begin the first clinical trial on humans to test a vaccine that promises to boost the immune system to a level that diseases like HIV/AIDs will no longer be able to deteriorate human life!"

_The crowd around the stage is in silence for a brief moment, but then bursts into applause. _

Dr. Viscar: "Indeed this is a milestone. However at the same time Chicago will launch a rocket that's faster than any other, which my team has worked on, that will target a certain part of space to gather more information on a planet that shows life like our own exists on it."

_Again the crowd broke into applause and with them Dr. Viscar and his group left the stage. The camera refocuses on the News Reporter._

News Reporter: "There you have it Chicago. The human race will take its first steps towards the 22nd Century thanks to Dr. Viscar and his team. It seems that today, January 6, is indeed a day to celebrate for nothing can go wrong…."

_Luke's face is that of concern, but at the same time of amazement. In the background we can hear the opening and closing of the house's door._

Sarah Jane: _Voice coming from downstairs _"Luke?"

_At the hearing of his Mom's voice Luke snaps back into reality, looks around the room, turns off the television and runs downstairs._

_The camera cuts to the living rooms where we see Sarah Jane, Rani, and Clyde talking; Luke can be seen coming down the stairs in the background. _

_The camera focuses on Luke, who is smiling at the sight of his Mom and close friends. The camera then shows what Luke is staring at. Slowly Sarah Jane turns to her son standing in the doorway of the living room; Rani and Clyde turn a few seconds after Sarah Jane does._

_The camera then shows the face of Sarah Jane and Luke meeting, tears come into each other's eyes and then embrace each other; Rani and Clyde look at each other smiling at the sight of the reunion._

_The scene is now different, Rani, Clyde, and Luke are shown to be sitting down on the couch talking and laughing as Sarah Jane is shown to enter the room with a black tray carrying four white cups filled with tea; she hangs one to Luke, Rani, and Clyde. As she sits down on the couch facing the one they are sitting on she places the tray on the coffee table and grabs her white cup of tea. _

_After taking a slip from the cup of hot tea, Sarah Jane places her cup down on the table and begins to talk._

Sarah Jane:_ Smiling while looking at Luke _"it's nice having you back Luke."

Luke: _Removing the cup of tea from his mouth _"It's nice to be back home and seeing you all again (_Luke faces Sarah Jane, then Rani, and then Clyde_)."

Rani: "We've missed you too Luke. I was getting a bit tired talking to you over a computer to tell you the truth."

_Clyde after placing his cup of tea on the table places one of his hands on top of Luke's hair and messes it up saying _"Yeah," _as he does; everyone laughs, including Luke. _

Luke: "So what did you do with the Hevoxian craft?"

Sarah Jane: _Sipping more tea _"Returned it back home."

Clyde: "Yeah fixed the baby's ship and off it went." _As Clyde tells Luke this he mimics the flight of a ship with his fingers; Sarah Jane, Luke, and Rani, laugh at Clyde's interpretation of the flight._

Luke: "Wait did you say baby?"

Rani: _Luke faces Rani as she speaks_ "Yeah the ship had a baby life form a Hevox."

Luke: "What did it look like?"

Clyde: _Using his hands again to show Luke the proportions of the Hevox _"Well its head was about this big, this wide, and had really big eyes!"

Luke: "Really?"

Rani: "No. It was more like a cross between a baby dragon and baby dinosaur."

Luke: "Oh…Was it injured?"

Sarah Jane: "Thanks goodness not, but the ship was badly damaged. Sorry about your welcome back party Luke, I'll make it up to you."

Clyde and Rani: _Both placing a hand on Luke's shoulders _"Yeah."

Luke: _Smiling _"Don't worry just being back with you is enough. Anyways how come the alien in the ship was a baby?"

Rani: "Mr. Smith said that Hevoxes send their species across space to planets whose life forms are in danger of dying and since they have a high rate of beneficial mutation they help create cures for diseases."

Luke: "I guess not every planet is as lucky as we are."

Sarah Jane: _Thinking hard_ "What makes you say that Luke?"

Luke: "Well when I was unpacking I turned on the television and there was this news report about a Dr. Viscar finding a vaccine that will cure diseases like HIV/AIDs and how his team made a satellite that would make contact with alien life."

Sarah Jane: "Oh yes the man who will lead the human race into the 22nd Century."

Rani: "Sarah Jane did an article about him and his project a couple of weeks ago."

Luke: _Turning from Rani to his Mom _"You did?"

_Sarah Jane is shown shaking her head in agreement to what Rani said as she couldn't talk for she was drinking her tea._

Clyde: "But why the interest Luke?"

_Hearing this Luke looks at his hands and plays with them, he then looks at his Mom._

Luke: "Well…Maybe you're going to think I'm crazy being away and all…but these projects that doctor has made sound too good to be true."

Rani: _Smiling _"That's what Sarah Jane also said the day Dr. Viscar went public about his project."

Sarah Jane: _Putting her cup of tea on the table _"Well the man practically appears over night and announces to the four winds that he's going to cure all diseases and launch a rocket to where aliens happen to be. How do you think I suppose to react?"

Clyde: _Looking at Sarah Jane _"You practically called UNIT."

_Luke, Rani, and Clyde look at Sarah Jane, who is looking back, after a while they all laugh. _

Sarah Jane: _Collecting the cup of teas from Luke, Rani, and Clyde _"Rani and Clyde are right Luke I was very suspicious of Dr. Viscar and almost called UNIT, but in the end I didn't. Instead I did what I do best."

_Sarah Jane finishes collecting the tea cups and the camera shows her leaving the living room._

_The next scene shows the gang entering the attic, where K-9 and Mr. Smith are seen playing chess, but are arguing._

K-9: "Are you sure you know how to play Mr. Smith?"

Mr. Smith: "I can assure you K-9 that this is all part of my plan."

Sarah Jane, Rani, and Clyde: "K-9!"

_At the sight of the small metallic dog with flashing buttons on its back, they rush to hug him._

K-9:_ Wagging his tail_ "Mistress, Master Clyde, Mistress Rani."

Rani: _Patting K-9's head _"It's good to have you back with us."

Clyde: _Rubbing K-9's back _"We've missed you."

Sarah Jane: _Standing in front of K-9 smiling _"Have you been a good boy K-9?"

K-9: "Yes Mistress."

Luke: "I couldn't leave him alone so I brought him. Well actually he teleported here."

Clyde: "And what's with you two (_looking at K-9 and then at Mr. Smith_) the last time you two were finally making peace."

Mr. Smith: "….."

Sarah Jane: _Getting up from her squat position _"Mr. Smith bring up the article I wrote about Dr. Viscar."

_The screen of Mr. Smith changes from the colorful patterns to that of a news article depicting a picture of Dr. Viscar alongside paragraphs talking about his project and team. _

Sarah Jane: "Talking to him was interesting, but there was something just still didn't seem right about him or his project."

_Sarah Jane turns around to face Luke, Rani, and Clyde, who are on the steps of the attic patting K-9._

Sarah Jane: _Smiling _"Grab your coats we're going to Decrossë University."

_Sarah Jane with her coat in her hand, walks out of the attic with Luke, Rani, and Clyde right behind her._

_The camera is looking out of a window; in the window we see the reflection of Luke Smith. The view Luke is staring at is of the Chicago's downtown, which due to the snow falling the tall building appear to disappear above the clouds. _

Luke: "Won't this be a bit suspicious on our part Mom? I mean it's not like you made and appointment to see him the day his project was to be finalized."

Sarah Jane: _Smiling as she looks at Luke from the rear view mirror_ "That's exactly what I did."

_We then see the car of Sarah Jane Smith driving past McCormick Place, pass the snow covered stadium of Solider Field. The car is then seen taking right, where The Field Museum is. The car keeps traveling up to the point where the Shed Aquarium is seen. At this point the car takes another right turn and the camera moves out from focus of the it and slowly we see tall t-shape post with a vertical flag, half side dark blue, half of it dark red. _

_The camera then revolves around the car, showing a state-of-the-art Multi-purpose stadium to the left, modern dorms to the right. The car keeps traveling until the school itself is revealed. _

_The university is very large; the façade of the main building resembles the Illinois Congress Building with a touch of 18__th __century French architecture, the rest of the building however seem to be more modern. _

_The camera focuses back onto the windows of the car._

Clyde: _Staring out of the car window _"Wow…now that's why I call a school. (_Looking at Luke) _How come you didn't just go here?"

_Rani at the hearing of this hits Clyde in his arm. _

Clyde: _Looking at Rani and rubbing his arm _"What was that for?"

Luke: _Turning around in his seat to face Rani and Clyde, sort of laughing _"I got accepted to Yale, that's why."

_The camera then shows a bird's view of the car and shows Sarah Jane's car entering the large concrete parking lot. After parking the car, the camera shows everyone getting out of the car. _

_The next scene if within the interior of a well lit building. Groups of news channels can be seen trafficking the entrance and among them are students and professors wearing white lab coats. The gang enters the building making their way through the crowd towards the reception desk, that's also surrounded by media personal._

_As the gang approached the desk, the young attendant is seen overwhelmed with phone calls and papers. _

Sarah Jane: "Excuse me."

_The male attendant is seen taking on the phone and holding papers in his arms. At the sight of Sarah Jane he raises his index finger to indicate that he will be with her in a minute. _

Male Attendant: _Still holding papers in his arms _"Hello. Welcome to the Medical & Research Department of Decrossë University. My name is Matthew Jones, how my I help you?"

_Sarah Jane smiles at the overwhelmed attendant and begins to search for something within her purse. _

Sarah Jane: _Handing Matthew an ID _"My name is Sarah Jane. I made an appointment with Dr. Viscar a couple of weeks ago."

_Matthew places the papers on the desk and takes the ID over a computer that is covered by different color paper. _

Matthew: _Coming back from the computer and handing the ID back to Sarah Jane _"Welcome Ms. Smith, Dr. Viscar is waiting for you, but I'm sorry your young friends can't go with you."

_Matthew looks behind Sarah Jane where Luke, Rani, and Clyde are standing; they all wave hi to which Matthew smiles at._

Sarah Jane: "Oh well that's alright. I do believe there's a tour your department offers a free tour of the building once a day, I'm I right?"

Matthew: _Looking back at Sarah Jane _"Yes of course."

Sarah Jane: _Turning back to face Luke, Rani, and Clyde _"Go with the tour you three."

_Sarah Jane hands each of them small rectangular tickets. _

Luke: "What? Why?"

Sarah Jane: "Trust me. The tour passes right through the lab and the office of Dr. Viscar. I'll try to keep Dr. Viscar as far as I can from that area to give you time."

_Sarah Jane turns around and smiling at Matthew she heads to the office of Dr Viscar._

_Luke, Rani, and Clyde are seen approaching Matthew who directs them to where the tour group meets._

_Sarah Jane is seen being lead a young female attendant to where an old man in a white lab coat is staring out from a large glass window towards Lake Michigan. _

_Saying thank you to the attendant Sarah Jane approaches the old man._

Sarah Jane: _holding out her hand to the man _"Dr. Viscar? Sarah Jane Smith."

Dr. Viscar: _Shaking Sarah Jane's hand _"Ms. Smith nice to see you again. Please let us sit down to talk about the milestone that is about to happen."

_We see Luke, Rani, and Clyde along with a number of other people following a white lab coated man, the tour guy. The tour seems to have come to a narrow passageway. _

Tour Guy: _Behind are large doors with a sign that reads 'PROJECT ROOM' _"Like most rooms in this area, behind these doors is a lab equipped with the latest and best paraphernalia in biotech."

_The tour guy then pushes the large doors to reveal a bright light coming out of the lab. He quickly shuts the door at the sight of the light. _

Tour Guy: _Blinking as a result of the strong white light _"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems my peers are…so as a result we must wear these special glasses."

_The Tour Guy motions to the sides of the corridor where big glasses are; the rims are white, but the actually eye pieces are dark black. _

Clyde: _Looking at the strange glasses _"I thought we were in a university, not at Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory."

_Rani and Luke laugh at such remark, a few others around them also laugh. _

_Once the group has their glasses on the Tour Guy again opens the door to reveal the bright light once more, this time they walk in._

_The camera shows the bright white light and then after a few seconds the light gives way to reveal the lab. Between the lab and tourists is a glass wall. Both the walls of lab and where the tourists are are painted in the whitest white imaginable. Through the glass we see the lab filled with futuristic looking microscopes, computers, and scientists wearing the strange glasses and their white lab coats. The ultra-aging light, as the Tour Guy called it, appeared to be coming from a room that even with doors still creep out of it and was still strong enough to fill the public lab room. _

_The Tour Guy is seen stopping the group and addressing the happenings in the lab room, but we can't hear it, we focus on Luke, Rani, and Clyde, who are staring into the white room. _

_The Tour begins to move, but Luke, Rani, and Clyde don't seem to notice. _

Clyde: _Looking around the lab _"So Luke. You're the College Boy, what's out of the ordinary here?"

Luke: _Looking at Clyde then at the lab _"Oh you mean like the futuristic microscopes, computers and that so called Ultra-Aging Light Beam?"

Clyde: "Oi! Don't get smart with me Lukie-boy."

Rani: "Ah…guys."

_Luke and Clyde turn towards Rani._

_In front of Rani is a tall figure wearing a long white lab coat, white lab pants, white shoes, a white surgery mask, and the large glasses. _

Figure:_ Taking out a syringe filled with clear liquid, squirting out a little of it _"Curiosity killed the cat."

Rani: "RUN!"

_They begin to run, evading the snatching hand of the white figure that doesn't run after them instead walks back into the lab room. _

_The scene changes to Sarah Jane and Dr. Viscar who are talking; Sarah Jane is taking notes._

Sarah Jane: "There are scientists out there Dr. Viscar that are very skeptical of you even achieving such a vaccine, not to mention that you claiming your rocket to be faster than any other on Earth is also being scrutinized by NASA."

_The camera focuses on Dr. Viscar's face who is about to speak, but is interrupted by a beeping noise coming from his black cell phone. _

Dr. Viscar: _Getting up from his chair _"I'm sorry Ms. Smith, but it seems the answers to those questions will have to wait. It seems my team is having a bit of trouble with some of our test subjects."

_Dr. Viscar leaves the room in hast even before Sarah Jane can get a word out. An expression of realization falls over Sarah Jane's face. She quickly gets out of the chair and runs out of the room._

_The scene cuts back to Rani, Clyde, and Luke, who are still running. Realizing that no one is following them they stop to catch their breath._

Rani: _Panting_ "I…think…we…lost them…"

Clyde: _Panting and looking back from where they just came from _"What's…their big…deal?"

Luke: _Panting _"It seemed…that they…wanted us…for something."

Rani: "What for? And what did it meant when it said curiosity killed the cat?"

Luke: "Don't know…Rani, Clyde look out!"

_From behind them three figures much like the ones they encountered a few seconds ago appear heading towards them with syringes in their left hand. _

Rani: "Split!"

_The three of them split, Rani taking the corridor to the left of her, Clyde taking the corridor in front of him, and Luke taking the corridor to his right. The three white figures stand where the three taken corridors met, each of the figures takes one of the corridor closets to them._

_The scene cuts back to show Sarah Jane, who is running down a flight of stairs as she dials on her cell phone._

_Sarah Jane is then seen approaching the reception desk, where Matthew is still overwhelmed with papers and phone calls. _

Matthew: _Spinning in his chair and holding a telephone in each hand _"Hello again Ms. Smith, how was your meeting with Dr. Viscar?"

Sarah Jane: _Having no respond closes her phone _"Fine. Has the tour come back?"

Matthew: "No."

Sarah Jane: _Having a nervous look, looks around the lobby _"Thanks."

Matthew: "Your welcome."

_We see Sarah Jane running from the reception desk to the left wing of the building._

_The scene cuts and shows Luke running from the white figure. The corridor is empty and Luke is desperately looking for an open door. The camera focuses on Luke trying to open an oaked door. He is about to leave when he notices "Dr. Viscar" is on the door label._

_Luke turns back to see where the figure is. Luke pushes against the door until it finally gives way and enters the dark office, the light in the room is from a laptop sitting on top of Dr. Viscar's desk._

_Luke approaches the turned on laptop and on the screen of the laptop is a series of documents written in an alien language. _

_The door knob of the room turns and opens to reveal the shadow of a man, Dr. Viscar._

_The scene cuts to Rani running down her corridor, which like Luke's was empty. _

_Behind Rani was her white coated stalker with the syringe in front of it._

_The camera cuts back to Dr. Viscar's dark room. Dr. Viscar closes the door very quietly as Luke from behind the desk looks at him very closely._

Dr. Viscar: "Hasn't your Mom very told you not to go into stranger's rooms without knocking first, Lukie-boy?"

Luke: "How…how do you know my name?"

Dr. Viscar: _sort of laughing _"It's funny isn't Luke? How I know you, but you don't know me?"

_Dr. Viscar approaches Luke, who tries to escape, but is caught by Dr. Viscar._

Dr. Viscar: _Holding Luke in his arms _"I actually hate this; time traveling and never actually meeting people in the right order, but it adds fun to the killings."

Luke: _Trying to free himself from Dr. Viscar's grab _"What are you talking about? Let go of me!"

_The scene cuts back to Rani, who has taken a wrong turn and is now faced with a dead end. Her white coated stalker gets nearer and Rani is frantically looking about for an escape._

_The scene then returns to the office of Dr. Viscar. _

Dr. Viscar: _Throwing Luke hard onto the floor _"Prepare yourself; Lukie-boy, to stare into the face of a Velarcarian!"

_On the floor Luke sees Dr. Viscar slowly removing a sliver ring from his left hand's index finger. As Dr. Viscar does this he begins to laugh and shades of green and blue lighting disperse from the ring, engulfing Dr. Viscar._

_The end credits role as Dr. Viscar is revealing Luke his true identity._

_After the credits a preview of the following episode, The Man Who Never Was Part 2, is shown._

**The Man Who Never Was:**

**Part 2:**

_After the opening titles, a recap is played of the previous episode, The Man Who Never Was Part 1. _

_The episode opens with Luke, whose face is in amazement as Dr. Viscar reveals to him his true form; Luke's face is illuminated with green and blue light coming from the ring of Dr. Viscar. _

_The camera then shows the back of Dr. Viscar, whose clothes begin to rip as wings emerge from his back and finally all of his clothes come off; the camera then motions to the wall near Dr. Viscar showing the shadow of a large bird-like creature lifting his huge razor-sharp clawed hands; we hear a cry that sounds much like a vulture's._

_The camera then cuts back to Sarah Jane who is running through the same passageway Rani, Luke, and Clyde were a few moments ago. She stops where the four corridors meet and takes out her cell phone which is ringing; we hear the voice of Mr. Smith._

Mr. Smith: "Sarah Jane."

Sarah Jane: _With a puzzled expressed _"Mr. Smith?"

Mr. Smith: "Sarah Jane, a time-hazardous force has been detected within the proximity."

_Sarah Jane is seen looking at each corridor, trying to figure out where her son, Rani, and Clyde might have gone. Before she speaks to Mr. Smith, she opens her watch to reveal the alien-life scanner it has beneath. _

Sarah Jane: _Moving her watch over each corridor _"My scanner has also picked up the signal, but it can't single out what creature it is. Can you Mr. Smith?"

Mr. Smith: "I'm afraid I can't due to insufficient data."

Sarah Jane: _Still trying to decide which corridor to take _"I'll try to see if my scanner can pick up more information for you Mr. Smith."

_Sarah Jane hangs up the phone, and just as she is about to walk towards the corridor Luke took, Rani and Clyde are seen running towards her._

Rani and Clyde: "Sarah Jane!"

_Sarah Jane turns around and gives them a huge hug._

Sarah Jane: "Thank goodness you're alright? Where's Luke?"

Rani: _Looking at Clyde _"We don't know."

Sarah Jane: "What!"

Clyde: "We…sort of spilt up."

Sarah Jane: "Why?"

Rani: "These figures in white with needles came chasing after us, so we spilt."

_Sarah Jane expresses a face of worry and paces in front of them for a while._

Sarah Jane: "It's not your fault. Come we have to find Luke, where did he go anyways?"

_Clyde motions to the corridor Luke took and they make their way down it, sort of running._

Sarah Jane: "So how did you two escape?"

Rani: "Clyde actually saved me. But how did you escape Clyde?"

_Clyde begins to tell Sarah Jane and Rani how he escaped from the white coated figure and saved Rani._

_We see Clyde running away from his white stalker, but he is surprised by a flight of stairs. Clyde turns around seeing his stalker getting nearer, to the right of Clyde is a fire extinguisher, which he grabs and as the stalker approaches him Clyde sprays him causing the coated figure to not see the stairs and fall down._

_Clyde runs from the figure taking the extinguisher with him to where he hears Rani's screams. We see the scene of Rani being cornered by her coated figure. Clyde shouts to the figure, it turns and Clyde sprays it, giving Rani the chance to run. Clyde then throws the extinguisher to the figure, knocking it out cold, Clyde and Rani hold hands and run._

_As the scene returns to Sarah Jane, Rani, and Clyde running they come to Dr. Viscar's Office where they see the lights._

Sarah Jane: _Raising her watch to the door _"It's here and there's a chance Luke's also in there. Luke?"

_The scene changes to the inside of the office. Inside we see the creature that produced the shadow in the beginning. The creature is a tall thin vulture-humanoid, with large wings, the creature's actually colors aren't seen due to the darkness of the room. _

_At the hearing of Sarah Jane's voice the creature turns and Luke screams _"MOM!"

_The buzzing noise Sarah Jane's Sonic Lipstick makes it heard and with a loud bam, the door hits the creature in its back, giving Luke the opportunity to escape. _

_Sarah Jane motions to Luke to get up from the floor and with his hand in hers they all begin to run._

_The gang is seen running back down the corridor they just came from, but just as they arrived where the corridors meet, several of the white coated figures appeared, but this time without the needles. Before they could have a chance to run the other way, the coated figures lowered their surgical masks and breathe out an emerald green gas which caused them to fall asleep._

_The camera is burry, making it seem that we are seeing through the eyes of Sarah Jane. The scene clears up and we see the white coated figures in front of Sarah Jane._

_The camera switches so we now see the whole room, which is a surgical room. Sarah Jane, Rani, Luke, and Clyde are all seen tied up in a chair. Sarah Jane is the first one to wake and she sees the vulture like creature that Luke saw._

_The vulture was tall, thin and his white skin was covered in light orange feathers. His vulture face was young and was painted in white with black lines starting at his eye brows ad running down to his the start of his sharp beak, making the form of horns. _

_He wore a black shirt, a long thin-brown sleeveless robe, and underneath his open black shirt he wore a long light brown tunic. In his hand we held a large wooden staff that had the skeleton of a ram and a circle behind it; his black wings could be seen folded behind him._

_As he approached Sarah Jane, he passed his three fingered hand with sharp razor claws over Luke's face. _

Sarah Jane: "Don't you harm him!"

Dr. Viscar:_ Still hold touching Luke's face_ "So it's true, you don't know who I am?"

Sarah Jane: "Are we supposed to know?"

_At this Rani and Clyde awake, and then Luke awakens to the horror of the creature in front of him._

Luke: _Trying to free himself from the hand of the vulture _"Let go of me."

Dr. Viscar: "Hold still Luke or you might just get scratch."

_The creature grabs Luke by his neck and then slowly and lightly digs his claws into his skin, Luke screams at this and Sarah Jane, Rani, and Clyde shout _"No!"

Dr. Viscar: _Licking the blood from his claws _"Oh and you can stop calling me Dr. Viscar. My real is Viscar, Viscar the Velarcarian."

Clyde: _struggling with the ropes _"So you're not a young Shansheeth?"

_At the mention of Shansheeth, Viscar turns around from facing his minions, who are holding needles in the left hands once more, and faces Clyde with a puzzled expression._

Viscar: _Nearing his face to Clyde's _"How do you about the Shansheeth?"

Rani: "We meet them a few months ago."

Clyde: "Yeah, and if wasn't for a friend of Sarah Jane, she and Jo would have died because of them."

Sarah Jane: _Behind her we see that she is pointing her Sonic Lipstick to the ropes tying her _"Why so interested in them anyways Viscar?"

Viscar: _Staring at Sarah Jane and then to the others _"We, Velarcarians are descendants of the honorable Shansheeth race."

Clyde: _Sort of laughing _"How exactly is tying us up and sending those witty whites after us showing us that you are descendants of the Shansheeth. Or are you rouge like the ones we meet?"

Viscar: _Amused by what Clyde has said _"I'll get to that. Now where was I? Oh yes! At one point in our past, our home planet; that is of the Shansheeth and ours, Veladict, were together. They along with five other planets made up the Shan Solar System. But war among two planets caused the destruction of the system and caused us to be separated."

Luke: "How did you survive?"

Viscar: _looking at Luke _"They fell."

Luke: "Fell?"

Viscar: _As though remembering the events _"Through the Time Vortex. The Shansheeth placed a force field around their planet and ours. But the bombs used at the end of the war caused the force field to rupture and open the time vortex and we fell…"

Sarah Jane: _stopping the usage of her sonic lipstick _"I'm sorry. I really am. I have a friend who lost his home planet in a similar way."

_Viscar, with tears in his red eye, turns to face Sarah Jane who has a sincere expression on her face._

Viscar: "They fell and fell, and then silence…We were teleported to a desolated solar system. The truth was hidden from us, and when we found it we tried to follow in the footsteps of our ancestors, but it didn't go as we planned. So we decided to travel time and space and alter timelines of worlds to rid the universe of them, if they didn't want the chance to change then why should they live?"

Sarah Jane: "But the action of a group doesn't define an entire planet or species."

Viscar: "It doesn't matter Ms. Smith."

Luke: "So why come to Earth?"

Viscar: "To rid the universe of it!"

Rani: Why?"

Viscar: "Because all planets must be eliminated."

Clyde: "How?"

Luke: "Using the vaccine and the rocket?"

Viscar: "Clever boy."

Sarah Jane: "But how?"

Viscar: _Turning to face his minions _"The vaccine contains antibodies that can kill any type of disease, but within that same vaccine a deathlier disease is hidden."

Sarah Jane: "What about the rocket?"

Rani: "And why were _they _chasing us?"

_Viscar turned around pointing his staff at Sarah Jane then to Rani._

Viscar: _Turning to face his minions and then back at Rani _"As part of my revenge. As for the rocket, the metal it's made from is actually made from a metal that acts like a huge magnet. Once in space it will attract a meteor towards Earth. Now enough of this talking, time to kill all of you starting with Luke."

_Viscar snaps his fingers making his minions move towards the gang, one white coated figure for each tied person. The one in front of Luke grabbed him by the neck and pointed the needle to his neck. _

Sarah Jane: "You can almost say its lights out for us?"

Viscar: _Puzzled by what Sarah Jane said _"I thought you would have been pleading for mercy?"

Sarah Jane: _Pointing Sonic Lipstick towards light switch _"Not today Viscar. NOW!"

_The lights turn off within the surgical room; we hear chairs drop along with the clashing of bodies into trays and people running out a door._

_After the events, the lights turn on to reveal that Viscar's minions are on the floor, with the fluid the needles contained spilled all over them, causing them to have seizures, killing them; Viscar leaves with fury after the gang._

_The scene cuts to the gang running down a corridor towards the reception desk. We see Sarah Jane briefly talking to Luke, Rani, and Clyde to make sure they're ok. _

Sarah Jane: "Wait!"

_Sarah Jane spreads for arms causing the others to stop as well. _

Rani: "What?"

Clyde: "Why are we stopping? Big bird and his Muppets could be behind us."

_Sarah Jane turns to face Luke, who seems to understand why they stopped._

Luke: "Mom's right. We have to stop Viscar from carrying out his plan."

_Rani and Clyde look at each and then at Luke and Sarah Jane._

Clyde: "Right."

Rani: "But how do we do that?"

Sarah Jane: "First we have to stop that rocket."

Rani: "How?"

Luke: "Mr. Smith."

Sarah Jane: _Looking at Luke _"Exactly."

_The gang begins to walk as Sarah Jane takes out her cell phone._

_The scene then changes to show Viscar in his disguise as Dr. Viscar walking onto the stage outside of the University, the rocket is about to be launched. _

_The scene cuts back to the gang who are sitting in an empty lobby_

Sarah Jane: "Mr. Smith?"

Mr. Smith: "How can I be of assistance Sarah Jane?"

Sarah Jane: "Dr. Viscar is the time-hazardous creature you detected. He plans to attract a meteor to hit Earth using the rocket."

Mr. Smith: "I see."

Sarah Jane: "And we need you to stop that rocket from launching."

Mr. Smith: "Sarah Jane, my senses detect that the rocket will be launching within 20 minutes, stopping the launching of the rocket is something I don't have time to, I'm sorry."

Sarah Jane: "Well is there anything you can do?"

Mr. Smith: "Yes."

Sarah Jane: "Well what is it?"

Mr. Smith: "I'm hacking into CORE's Military base as we speak. Once the rocket is at a safe attitude I can destroy with a missile."

Sarah Jane: "Well then do it Mr. Smith. We'll handle the vaccine."

_Sarah Jane hangs up the phone and the gang makes their way to the PROJECT ROOM where the vaccine is to be tested._

_The camera cuts back to the stage, where Dr. Viscar and his team along with the media and spectators await the launch of the rocket. _

_The rocket's engines are heard and then the rocket itself is seen flying from behind the University and entering the atmosphere; everyone is in awe._

_Just before the rocket is out of sight, a missile it seen approaching it and then a flash of light is created; the rocket is destroyed._

_The crowd is silent and the entire news cameras are turned to Dr. Viscar, who is in fury once more leaving the stage screaming._

_The camera then shows the gang running passed the reception desk where Matthew is now relaxing. _

_They each grab a pair of the weird glasses and enter the PROJECT ROOM._

_There the gang sees the human test subject that will receive the vaccine. Sarah Jane hurriedly opens the locked door with her Sonic Lipstick. _

_Everyone in the room is dumbfounded with what is happening, which gives Luke time to grab the needle that has the vaccine._

Luke: _Holding the hand of the doctor holding the syringe _"Stop. Insert it and you'll change the future of the human race."

_At that moment Viscar enters as Dr. Viscar_.

Dr. Viscar: "The light switch was genius Ms. Smith, but this time you and your stupid friends aren't going to be so lucky."

_Viscar proceeds to remove his ring to reveal his true identity. Everyone in the PROJECT ROOM is shocked by the appearance of their mentor. _

_Viscar moves rapidly towards where Sarah Jane, Rani, and Clyde are. However Luke gets in between them, but Viscar violently slaps him, causing him to fall on the floor bleeding._

Sarah Jane: "Luke!"

Viscar: "Your time is up Sarah Jane Smith!"

_Viscar raises his left hand about to strike Sarah Jane, but before he can the rosary like necklace around his neck begins to glow, Viscar lowers his hand down._

Viscar: _Holding the necklace _"No, no, NOOOOOOOO!"

_The necklace glows bright white everyone shields their eyes, but they still saw the image of the giant vulture-like creature turn into water and evaporate. _

_Everyone is in shocked, but after a while everyone returns to reality. _

Clyde: "Wow."

_The camera raises from darkness to show the PROJECT ROOM filled with blacked jacketed figures, with yellow letters that spell CORE across the back of the jacket. The agents are seen collecting evidence from the lab and even arresting some of the students; the gang is nowhere to be seen._

_The camera then cuts back to the attic of Sarah Jane, where Mr. Smith's screen is displaying a breaking news report about the event that occurred at Decrossë. _

_At the bottom of the screen there's a bar reading 'Breaking News: Disaster Hits Decrossë, CORE investigates'_

New reporter (Same one as in the beginning): "What was expected to be a day of celebration has turned into a day of disasters…."

_The camera slowly turns from Mr. Smith to Rani, Clyde and Luke, who has a large bandage around his neck where Viscar dug his claws into him and a smaller bandages over where Viscar hit him when in the PROJECT ROOM; the new reporter's voice can still be heard in the background talking about Viscar being a terrorist who sought to use his projects against the United States._

Rani: "I can't believe their saying Viscar was a terrorist."

Luke: _Rubbing the bandage on his neck _"Face it Rani, the human race isn't ready to face or deal with an alien race, just look at how they're covering up the truth."

Clyde: "But I never really understood why he kept saying he was doing for revenge?"

_The three of them sit down on the step between Mr. Smith and the attic door. _

_Before Luke can answer the attic door is open revealing Sarah Jane carrying a King's Cake in her arms with K-9 following right behind her on the floor._

Luke: "Wow. That looks delicious Mom."

Sarah Jane: "It's the least I can do to make up your welcome back party."

_Luke smiles at Sarah Jane, they all head to the small table behind them and begin to cut the King's Cake; Clyde is shown to get the baby Jesus and everyone laughs. _

_The end credits role…_


End file.
